


【北树】哥哥

by horipon



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horipon/pseuds/horipon
Summary: “年下好，年下妙，白天叫哥哥，晚上哥哥叫。”不会日语，打错了话请指出，大家主要感受一下暧昧语的语境（滑跪）。本来有构思来着但是写着写着突然自闭，就，凑合看吧……
Relationships: Matsumura Hokuto/Tanaka Juri
Kudos: 4





	【北树】哥哥

**Author's Note:**

> “年下好，年下妙，白天叫哥哥，晚上哥哥叫。”
> 
> 不会日语，打错了话请指出，大家主要感受一下暧昧语的语境（滑跪）。
> 
> 本来有构思来着但是写着写着突然自闭，就，凑合看吧……

*

——ねぇ、お兄ちん？

田中树迷糊地听到有人在喊他，声音有点分辨不出来是谁但他能确认不是他家五男：“彗可不会叫我お兄ちん……”

当然在田中树睁开眼睛之后看到松村北斗的脸之后，他大概会更情愿是他家五男正在叫他。夜晚大概还没过去，因为窗帘还没有被拉开，屋子里过于黑暗以至于无法分辨外面的世界是黑夜还是白天，田中树看不清松村北斗的表情，但是能瞄到他的手臂撑在自己的身边，盯着对方抿成一条线的嘴唇来判断该如何处理突发事件，是单纯的撒娇还是别有图谋。

田中树不愿松村北斗那样叫他，即便事实上确实是他比对方大了三天，但三天的年龄差不足以让他认定对方是年下。“樹是我的同龄人呢，我们就像双子一样。”松村北斗对外这么宣称，田中树也表示同意，但如果不工作或者没有镜头时偶尔也会使用这个称呼，不过大多数都是用来撒娇。

或者调笑。会用恶作剧一般的语气，饶有趣味地看着田中树逐渐涨红了耳根。

所以田中树明确地、三令五申地禁止松村北斗用这个称呼叫他。

松村北斗支撑着自己虚伏在田中树身上没有多余的动作，垂着头把脸凑得更近，眼眶红红的而目光明亮地看着对方，对上田中树的目光又再次试探性地开口：“お兄ちん？”

“都说过别这么叫我了。”田中树没什么好气，抽出枕头塞给松村北斗接着顺溜地翻身不去看他，却依然能感受到那份目光执着的注视，就像一场拉锯战一般，在耐心的较量中看谁先败下阵来，直到好像有什么东西滴在了田中树的脸上，他才意识到那是松村北斗的汗水。房间里暖气开得很足，安静的室内只有空调呼呼的送气声和彼此的呼吸，田中树动摇般的翻身握住松村北树撑在他身边的手臂，投降似地回应着对方的期待：“不准和我聊天。”再在松村北斗如愿以偿般在他枕边铺好自己的枕头之后有意转身背对。

田中树是个好哥哥。对大多数的Jr.而言田中树是大哥一般的领队：舞台排练时事无巨细地指导后辈；站在角落里贴心地把庆功会上飞散四处的彩带收起来；在后台看着别人的眼睛讲话时会放缓语调；带小豆丁们出去吃饭时帅气又大方地请客。田中树是个好哥哥，这是在那群男孩子中有口皆碑的可靠存在。

田中树不是个好哥哥。分明当初主动找松村北斗建立联系的人是他，在排练场里趁着休息的功夫过来有意无意地搭话，半撒娇似的要求交换电话号码，无理取闹般叮嘱对方一定要接他的电话。却又会在半夜往信息编辑栏里飞速地打字，说着“北斗肯对大家打开心扉是好事，但是录节目的时候会不会过于依赖我了一点……”这样拒人千里的话。田中树不是个好哥哥，会在松村北斗靠近他时以莫名其妙的理由逃开。

“ねぇ、お兄ちん？”松村北斗也翻过身来揽住田中树的瘦腰手指摸索着睡衣的边缘试探性地探入轻捏着对方肚子上薄薄的脂肪层，偶尔也会嫌弃这腰上没有肉而逼人好好吃饭，但对方大多数只是随意嚼两口饭或者冲一杯蛋白粉来当做代餐，相当固执地保持着自己的饮食习惯。

田中树忍着没有答话，咬着内唇下壁的软肉用力，他几乎可以确定自己的睡意已经完全消散，而这都要怪松村北斗，拒绝对方继续肆意的话在脑海里排着长队开着火车涌到嘴边却像是石沉大海没有下文。他应该拒绝的：要顾及第二天的行程和自己所剩无多的睡眠时间，要顾及成员们心照不宣的目光，要顾及……各种各样的拒绝的理由在脑海飞速地闪过，但就是无法透过声音从嘴巴里传达出来，干脆放弃交流任由摆布。

松村北斗只当他是默许，弯曲自己的膝盖去贴近对方弧度。他不记得田中树什么时候和自己一般高的，只记得在田中树还没有变得这么可靠的时候，他还能玩闹地把下巴搁在怀里这人的头顶上。“樹？”松村北斗用前发蹭着对方的耳尖，嘴唇刚好可以勾到背对着他的那人的耳环，称呼也恢复成了往常那样，认真得让人觉察不出刚刚的撒娇和调笑。反倒觉得如今的田中树才是撒娇闹别扭的那一个。

田中树没有回应，但是身体无法自制地热了起来。他对松村北斗毫无办法，配合着对方的小动作烧灼了呼吸，却不肯转过身来与人面对面，引来松村北斗无声的笑意，热气刺挠着耳后敏感的神经被人板正身体，被箍着腰限制了双腿的动作，不情愿般又主动地递上自己的嘴唇，警告似的咬着松村北斗的舌尖，吞咽着对方的呻吟又被对方吞咽，意乱情迷中被人掌控弱点。

田中树又在忍耐，忍着自己勃发的欲望在松村北斗手中与之相抵摩擦，忍着从喉咙深处溢出的呜咽，忍着一路从尾椎向上攀去的快意。空调送气的声音停了一阵，房间内唇舌交缠的黏腻的水声和粗重的呼吸声格外清晰打在耳朵里胜似催化剂。

没有技巧，甚至没有技巧仅是被人握住就被刺激的晕眩，重要部位互相磨蹭着让人头皮发麻而失控，彼此的暖流冲出身体落在皮肤上宛如滚烫的烙铁。高潮后的失重感将人俘虏，田中树扶着松村北斗的手臂获得了喘息的机会，闭着眼睛可以嗅到空气里糜乱的气味。

——お前の愛の方が重いよ。

——可是樹不也乐在其中么。

田中树无法反驳，好似乐于进行这样一场欲擒故纵的游戏，主动权交付出去又收回。

——悪い子ですね，お兄ちんわ。

得了吧，田中树听着身边的人的声音默默地想，打扰了别人睡觉的家伙才是坏孩子吧。

Fin.


End file.
